


A cup of coffee and a smile on your face

by lovelylittlelion



Series: Caffé Mocha Universe [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Carlos is a barista, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't know why I wrote this, Kissing, Lando is a panicked gay, Light Angst, M/M, Max is whipped for Dan let's be real here, One Shot, POV Carlos, Pick-Up Lines, Rated for cursing, Star Wars Jokes, Strangers to Lovers, aren't we all, carlos is whipped, cuz i said so, for like three seconds lmao, same goes for Lando, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: Carlos is bored. He's done nothing but clean the same machine over and over again, and he's about to fall asleep when a beautiful guy walks into the café. He never thought one meeting would lead him to writing pickup lines on coffee cups, but oh well. Here he is.//aka the Carlando barista fanfic we all needed lmao
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Maxiel is only mentioned
Series: Caffé Mocha Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866643
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	A cup of coffee and a smile on your face

**Author's Note:**

> this really is my first f1 fic and my longest fic at once huh.. damn  
> i wrote this for anyone who wants a carlando fic in carlos' pov cuz there's not enough of them
> 
> a big thanks to my lovely beta @FestusGirl,,, please go check her out she's amazing and i love her so much
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy reading this!

Carlos is bored. He’s cleaned the same machine three times, and there haven’t been any costumers for the past two hours. So he just sits on a barstool staring out of the window. His eyes are drooping and he’s about to lay his head on the table when the door opens. Costumers.

He turns around trying to look enthusiastic instead of tired and has no hope of succeeding until his eyes fall on one of the guys that just came in. He looks stunning! His smile is so big that it literally lights up the room, and while he looks really tired he also looks happy. Carlos can feel a smile tugging at his lips. Maybe today won’t be that boring.

Cute Guy is currently talking to the other guy he brought with him, who’s also calling someone else? Carlos shakes his head in amusement, trying to cover up his laugh.

‘Max! I want attention. You can fanboy over your own boyfriend _to your boyfriend_ later on, now let’s go order you dumbass’, Cute Guy hisses.

The other guy, apparently named Max, looks offended before he dramatically ends the call and smiles at Cute Guy. ‘Okay fine. Do you know what you want to order? I’m not gonna wait another day and a half for you and your disability to make decisions.’

Cute Guy huffs before turning over to look at the menu, lets his eyes roam across the board before his eyes eventually fall on Carlos. Cute Guy is _looking_ at him. Carlos. Who’s just the barista. Even from this distance Carlos can see his eyes widening before he turns back to his friend Max to whisper something in his ear.

Max looks up from his phone and also locks eyes with Carlos before turning back to Cute Guy, and it seems like he’s going to whisper something back for a few seconds before he just starts laughing. He laughs so hard Carlos is afraid he’ll fall over.

He looks at Cute Guy, eyes asking for help. Cute Guy is just blushing more every second that passes, and when he notices Carlos is looking at him he whips his head away. Strange. Carlos tries to pay it no attention, and clears his throat.

‘Could I take your orders already?’

While Max slowly seems to calm down Cute Guy just looks even more panicked as he hears Carlos’ voice. Maybe he’s scared of ordering? Carlos feels a bit sorry for him and turns to Max, who rattles down a whole wish list. He nods and types it all in. Now Cute Guy's order. He plasters the biggest smile he can muster on his face.

‘What would you like to order?’, he gently asks. Carlos can feel the corners of his eyes curving and his smile naturally becomes less forced. The effect this guy already has on him, damn. Cute Guy slowly looks up at him and Carlos can _see_ his face slowly turning crimson.

‘A uhm.. a Caffé Mocha, I think?’ His voice tones down and becomes quieter as he stutters out his order. He’s fidgeting with his hands, Carlos notices. He doesn’t want to scare the poor (cute) guy so he sends him another kind smile before typing everything in and asking them to pay.

He still needs to know their names. Shit. Carlos is just gonna pretend he doesn’t know Max’s name or that he’s been calling Cute Guy Cute Guy in his head for the past seven minutes now.

‘And your names?’, Carlos smiles.

It seems like Max takes pity on his friend as he answers for both of them. ‘Max, and this dumbass here is Lando,’ he says as he gestures at himself and then Cute Guy. Cute G- no, Lando smacks Max arm and then pouts. Carlos may be biased but Lando’s pout really is the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

‘Alright then! Your order will be finished in a few minutes,’ he says as he takes out some cups. Both guys smile at him thankfully and sit down at a table not far from Carlos. His head is spinning. Cute Guy even has a cute name!

As Carlos tries to focus on their order, he is still able to overhear part of their conversation. It seems like Cut- no, Lando is stressed about some assignment from school. He wishes he could help him. Cute Gu- Lando! doesn’t deserve to stress about it. God, he really needs to stop calling him Cute Guy.

‘Lando, his name is Lando,’ Carlos mumbles, his voice raising slightly at the end. He just put a lid on one of the cups when Lando calls for him. Lando. Calls for him.

‘Yeah?’ he automatically smiles. Lando seems very shy, so Carlos really wants him to feel at ease here. With him. Lando’s blush deepens.

‘You said my name, so.. so I thought my order was ready.’

Carlos. Is. Stupid. He really really is. What does he say now? He can’t just tell Lando he wanted to try how his name sounds when he says it. Quick, he has to come up with _something_! ‘I uhm wanted to make sure I got your name right, sorry.’

Lando blushes once again, and gives him a bright dazzling smile before he hurries back. ‘It’s, it’s okay!’

As soon as he’s back in his seat Carlos can hear Max teasing Lando. Max sounds so much like his best friend, he would’ve laughed at him so hard. This time Carlos actually has some concentration and he finishes the rest of their order in just a minute. But now it’s finished. He doesn’t want Lando to leave. Carlos sighs. Didn’t Lando say something about being stressed because of an assignment?

Just as he hoped, Lando is the one picking up their orders. Max is currently on the phone with who seems to be his boyfriend and Carlos could hear him saying Lando should go because he’s ‘busy’. Whatever. This just makes his plan easier.

Carlos makes sure to turn the cup around so Lando will actually be able to read what he’s written on there. He smiles when Lando picks up the tray. ‘Good luck with your friend and his love for his boyfriend,’ he says while he winks at him.

Lando almost trips. He turns impossibly red and Carlos decides he likes it when Lando blushes. He stutters a short thank you, and runs. He just doesn’t bump into the table. Max shoots him an irritated look while Carlos waits. And then... Lando picks up the cup.

**you can do it! -carlos**

Carlos shouldn’t enjoy this like he does, but Lando’s muffled scream is enough to make him beam. Lando is almost shaking as he turns around. Carlos kind of expects him to flip him off, but instead he gets a soft smile send his way.

They leave not too long after that. Carlos can’t help but wonder if he’ll see him again soon. Lando. The cute guy. He knows he’s crazy, but he already misses him.

Carlos is working again. Unlike yesterday the café is packed today, but it’s not busy enough to keep his mind from wandering to Lando. Will it ever be? Probably not. He keeps thinking of Lando’s adorable soft smile every few seconds. The way his eyes wrinkled-

And that’s enough. He has to concentrate. These annoying teenagers who only want iced coffee are hanging on the counter, chatting about whatever and he wants them gone so he really needs to finish this order. Carlos knows he’s being unreasonable. He’s just tired.

He can hear the door opening and sighs. Who is it and what do they want? He almost sends a furious glance in their direction until he sees who just entered. His jaw drops. It’s Lando. He is absolutely soaked.

The first thing Carlos does is look outside, and it is in fact raining. There’s a drop off point not far from here though, so the only way Lando could’ve gotten that wet.. is if he walked here. No. There is no way he did that. A smile tugs on his lips.

As Lando walks up to the counter Carlos just can’t stop himself from smiling. He came back. This time he’s here on his own, but Carlos can tell he’s nervous. His eyes don’t linger on the same place for longer then a few seconds. He’s fidgeting. So Carlos just smiles and patiently waits.

‘What’s your order today?’ Lando looks up, almost shocked to hear that Carlos remembers him. How could he not? If people would actually forget about him Carlos would laugh at them. He’s fascinating.

Lando eventually says ,‘The same as yesterday?’ with the sentence almost sounding like a question to himself. Carlos usually doesn’t remember orders. This one is special. He nods and smiles, and turns around to prepare the Caffé Mocha.

When he slightly turns around to take another look at Lando, he’s checking the state of his hair on his phone. Carlos can’t help but softly laugh at him. He looks adorable and a bit like a wet puppy. Just as he puts a lid on the cup he can hear Lando mutter ‘Damn, I look like a mess.’

Carlos thinks about it for a few seconds. Lando might not want his opinion on this.. but Carlos would love to see a reaction out of him again. Yesterday was amazing. He really loves it when Lando blushes, so he might as well do it.

He scribbles a few words down on the cup and makes once again sure that it faces the right way before turning over to Lando. ‘Here you go,’ he smiles at him as warmly as possible, and he gives him his drink.

Lando smiles back at him. He then actually _looks_ at the drink and Carlos can see him redden. Lando splutters a few words he really can’t understand, and coughs. Even his ears are red. Carlos thinks he looks absolutely adorable like this.

**i think you look cute, don’t worry <3 -carlos**

He then looks up at Carlos with a still strawberry red face. He sends him a little soft smile and his eyes are sparkling as he stutters the words thank you. He’s so cute. Carlos tries to dim his smile as he waves him goodbye, but his eyes betray him anyways.

Hopefully Lando will be back tomorrow.

It’s been a few days since Lando last came by and Carlos misses him. He knows it’s stupid, but he can’t help but look up whenever a new customer comes in. It’s never Lando. He tries to convince his mind that Lando’s busy, which he probably is, but his brain just doesn’t want to listen.

It’s late in the afternoon. They’re almost closing. And just as Carlos wants to shut everything down and clean the machines, someone storms through the door. He looks up, eyes squinting. But it’s Lando. Lando’s back. He immediately starts grinning.

‘Hello there!’ Lando’s head shoots up and he grins back at Carlos.

‘General Kenobi!’ Carlos can hear his smile in his voice. He’s excited, he looks well rested and the dark rings under his eyes are gone. Lando looks happy and Carlos realizes this is definitely his favourite Lando.

‘You’re also a Star Wars fan?’ Carlos hadn’t thought Lando could get any more attractive, but here he was. Lando enthusiastically nods and proceeds to hold an entire speech about the movies, the books and his favourite character. He’s rambling. Carlos usually doesn’t like speeches, but it’s Lando. He looks so happy talking about things he likes.

One question keeps circling through Carlos’ head. Why didn’t Lando come to the café the past couple of days? Carlos doesn’t want to disrupt him. He waits until Lando’s done talking.

He smiles nervously before asking ‘So why didn’t you visit me yesterday and the day before?’

Lando looks down, smile disappearing. ‘I’m, I’m sorry.. I had to work on my assignment. I turned it in today, and I really wanted to see you. Wait shit, I just, I mean.. yeah.’

Lando wanted to see him? Him? Carlos can feel a slight blush blooming on his face. He’s beaming. He tries to let the nervous feeling in his stomach disappear but it’s still there.

He finds his voice again after a few seconds and asks Lando about his assignment. It’s fun, talking about school with him. It feels comfortable. Carlos finds himself eager to get to know Lando and answering Lando’s own questions. It’s exciting. His smile hasn’t left his face.

‘Oh, do you want something to drink? Since that’s also what you’re here for?’

Lando blushes. Carlos knows it’s because of what he said earlier, but he can’t let himself think of it again. Lando is looking at the menu. Again. They both know he’ll order the same thing, but Carlos lets him pretend for a few more seconds before turning away to make his Caffé.

It’s almost tradition to write something on the cup. Carlos doesn’t care. He _wants_ to write something on it, something that will show that he cares. About Lando. About him, who he is and his interests.

An idea pops into his head. It’s silly and maybe a bit childish, but Carlos grins. It’s perfect. He slowly drags the pen across the cheap paper cup, not wanting to make a mistake and ruin the surprise. He puts the cup down and blocks the view for Lando. A lid. Done.

Carlos turns around and grins at Lando as he hands him the cup. The latter looks at him with one big question in his eyes. He looks down. And up. And looks down again.

**i think i might prefer you over calrissian -carlos**

Not just a blush blooms on Lando’s face, but also a smile takes over his features. Carlos can’t help but stare. They lock eyes and Carlos doesn’t dare to look away as Lando mouths a soft thank you.

It becomes a routine. Lando stops by the café almost everyday and he even comes by when Carlos isn’t working. Seb laughs at him when he tells him Lando came by again.

The days when they both are at the café are relaxed and exciting. Carlos’ frown slowly disappears. They talk about all things together, whether it’s uni being an absolute mess or about Lando’s family or how much Carlos misses his own.

Carlos still writes on the cups. Lando still blushes. It becomes less and less by every new pickup line Carlos hands him, and even though he doesn’t want to admit it he misses Lando’s reactions. He has already tried a few more daring lines but Lando didn’t even take a second glance at it. Carlos pouts.

Today Lando came in with his friend again. Max. Who is calling his boyfriend. Carlos really didn’t expect anything else, the other time Max came in and also talked to him he just held a speech about his boyfriend. Carlos now knows his name. And the colour of his eyes. And all of his dreams and hobbies and even though he’s grown quite fond of Max, he really doesn’t need to know that Daniel has a daddy kink. Thanks Max.

While he tries to get that trauma out of his head, Carlos tries to think of a way to make Lando panic. Lando’s blush is a drug. And Carlos is heavily addicted. The way Lando’s eyes shine, even sparkle when he gets to read a compliment or pickup line is stunning and Carlos really, _really_ wants to see it again. He needs to get his shot of Lando happiness.

Max is rattling off his whole list of things he wants in his latte (seriously, how hasn’t this guy got diabetes) and Lando is reading something on his phone. It’s not like he needs to order. Carlos is quite confident he’s able to make Lando his drink asleep. He just needs to add some… sweetness.

He finishes their orders pretty quickly. Carlos just needs to write something on the cup. Lando’s cup. His head is spinning. He scribbles the words down as quickly as he can manage, not wanting Max to peak and actually _see_ what he’s written on there. Lid on it.

Carlos’ voice is shaking as he calls out their names. Lando whips his head up. Carlos can see a frown slowly taking over his face and there’s worry in his eyes as he walks up to the counter. Just a few more steps.

‘Are you okay? Maybe you need to take some time off?’ Worry is even lacing his voice. Carlos tries to smile like he’s not this nervous as he turns around the cups.

His smile is a bit more genuine when he tells Lando it’s okay, and that he doesn’t need a break. He’s just waiting. Lando picks up the cups. He walks back to the table. And while he’s walking back there, to Max who’s animatedly talking to his boyfriend, he reads the words. On the cup.

Lando had been talking about his looks, and that his mum wants him to model. He’s gotten a few offers. But Lando still doesn’t think he looks good. He had held a whole rant about his face, and while he was talking all Carlos could think was about how gorgeous he looks. Lando still wanted skincare tips. So Carlos delivers.

**you know what would make your face look even better? both of my legs wrapped around it -c**

The look on Lando’s face is priceless. He turns absolutely crimson. Carlos thinks he looks beautiful as his eyes widen almost comically big and his jaw drops. His hands are shaking and Carlos thinks he might drop his drink. He needs to be careful.

And just when he thinks Lando is almost recovering, he trips over his own shoelaces and almost bumps into a table. Carlos knows his eyes are shining. He knows it. He’d love to go take a better look but he’s not sure if Lando wants him any closer right now.

Lando turns around. He points at the cup. And at Carlos. Carlos knows he’s asking a silent question, so he nods. He’s smiling, the corners of his eyes are curving and he knows it. Somehow, Lando always has this effect on him.

When Lando sees him nodding and it finally, _finally_ all loads in his brain, Carlos can hear him muttering under his breath before he falls down. He literally drops to the floor. Lando, _his_ Lando, is laying on the floor with a strawberry red head and he’s rubbing his hands across his face.

Max finally notices something is up. Carlos isn’t quite sure if he heard a soft ‘bye Dan’ before Max ran over to Lando, but he’s still willing to bet on it. Max asks Lando something. It’s quiet. When Lando points to the cup and Max reads what’s on there, he starts laughing. He laughs at Lando’s face for about a minute before he helps him get up.

Lando turns to him one last time before they leave. Carlos winks at him. The red on Lando’s cheeks is enough to make him smile for the rest of the day.

A drop of blood slowly runs down his chin. Carlos doesn’t even notice. It is until Seb reminds him of it that he knows he’s biting his lip. He’s felt anxious all day. Flirting with Lando is one thing, but confessing..

He’s planned it all out. He is going to write another, final pickup line on the cup. It kinda is their thing now. This time he doesn’t try to dim the smile blooming on his face. His friends also noticed he’s smiling more, and how he doesn’t seem to mind saying the wrong things. Lando really is something special. Carlos just wishes he’d see it as well.

The hours pass extra slow today. Carlos keeps staring at the door, silently hoping Lando will come in. He wants today to go well. He can’t let Lando walk out of the door again, but this time for the last time. He takes a deep breath and-

Lando’s here. He’s wearing an oversized hoodie which makes him look even smaller then usual. God, how tiny would he look in one of Carlos’ hoodies? He really wants to find out. Just the thought of Lando in his clothes is enough to make his nerves melt away.

‘Hi,’ Lando smirks at him. He’s feeling confident today? And for a second Carlos really thought shy Lando was the hottest he could get. Damn.

They chat about uni for a little while. Lando’s holiday will start in a few days. Carlos can feel the excitement buzzing through his veins. Lando will have a two weeks long vacation which means that he’ll have more time to visit him! If he wants to, of course.

‘So you can see me more often huh?’ Sometimes Carlos wishes his mouth would shut up and let him know what he was going to say before he says anything. He looks down at the counter.

‘That’s the plan, yeah.’ Carlos can’t believe what he’s hearing. His head whips up. He’s staring at Lando, he knows it but how is he supposed to stop? Lando is just sitting there, eyes glittering and smiling and he looks so at ease here, teasing Carlos.

Carlos can’t help but blush. Lando really wants to see _him_. He just needs to tell Lando that he can’t wait to spend even more time with him, he just needs to.. confess.

‘Let me get you a drink,’ he almost stammers. Lando just looks very smug. He probably thinks it’s still from his confident saying earlier. It kinda is. He gets Lando’s usual order ready, and once it’s time to write on the cup he hesitates for just a few seconds. He’s shaking. It takes a while, but he manages to write down what he wants to.

He puts a lid on. Very slowly. Turns the cup. He smiles full of nerves at Lando, who just beams back at him and Carlos immediately feels less anxious. He clears his throat. The butterflies in his stomach are going wild as he finally gives Lando the cup.

‘Here is your order.’

As soon as Lando is holding the goddamn thing, Carlos focuses on him. He’s still reading. He can see the gears clicking in Lando’s head when a blush rises on his cheeks. A soft smile blooms on his lips and his eyes are glimmering. He’s such a masterpiece. Carlos can feel himself falling for him once again. He’s stunning.

Lando’s hands are shaking. His eyes are darting anywhere but even close to Carlos and he’s afraid he might have read the signs wrong. It’s silent in the café. Carlos doesn’t even dare to breath. The sun gives Lando a crown of light when he finally smiles back at Carlos. He’s fidgeting.

**do i need to keep calling you lando or would boyfriend also be okay? -c**

Carlos isn’t shaking. Absolutely not. Lando’s been silent for the past two minutes and he isn’t sure if he’s just being Lando or if he crossed a line.

But then Lando looks up at him. His eyes are so full of love and happiness that Carlos asks himself why he even doubted this is the first place. Lando is finally just looking him in the eye. His eyes flick to Carlos lips. He looks a little worried before answering him. Finally.

‘You can call me anything you like.’

Carlos is left speechless for the first time in his life. He wants to stay like this. Forever. The nerves in his stomach have disappeared and all he can feel is Lando’s gaze on him. And his smile almost stretching so big that it hurts his cheeks. There’s a blush blooming on his cheeks as well. It feels magical.

Lando’s staring at his lips again. Carlos wants to ask him what he’s doing but then Lando leans forward and puts his thumb on Carlos’ lip. His mouth goes dry. He swallows. He can feel Lando’s gentle touch as he wipes off some of the blood on his lip.

‘Did you hurt yourself?’ Carlos can hear worry lacing his voice. He looks down, eyes avoiding Lando’s. He didn’t want to make him worry, he was just nervous for his confession. He doesn’t even want to think about what would’ve happened if Lando would’ve rejected him. A knot forms in his stomach. No, no more of that. Lando gave him permission to call him his boyfriend.

He smiles apologetically. ‘I was just a bit nervous for today I guess.’

Lando giggles. ‘Did you really think I’d say no to you?’ he says teasingly. ‘I would never.’ Carlos knows he needed to hear that. Lando does as well.

He has already explained himself but Lando’s thumb is still on his lips. It’s messing with his head. Lando looks breathtaking under his gaze. His eyes look like they hold an entire galaxy and Carlos just feels at home. He is dizzy. He wants, _needs_ Lando closer. He’s already leaning into him but it still isn’t enough. He’s almost hungry for him.

He coughs, trying to clear his voice. With his mind full of Lando he eventually manages to stammer out a few words.

‘Can I kiss you?’ he breaths out the words, voice rough. His eyes are searching. Searching Lando’s face, trying to find any hint of discomfort. Carlos doesn’t want to hurt him ever, in any way. He’s way too precious. Carlos can’t even remember what his life was like before he met Lando.

Lando nods. He can kiss him. Before Carlos even has time to react, Lando is leaning across the counter. He is so so close. Carlos surges forward and grabs his shirt. He smashes his lips on Lando’s and he can immediately feel Lando kissing back just as passionately. Lando bites on his lip. It’s bleeding again but neither of them cares enough to stop.

Eventually Carlos _has_ to pull away. He needs the air, panting slightly as he looks at Lando. He’s a mess. His lips are swollen and his cheeks are fiery-red. He’s beautiful.

Carlos can’t help but grin at him. ‘I take it that you like me?’

Lando rolls his eyes, but Carlos hears his smile in his voice as he pulls him over and whispers two words against his lips before they kiss again. ‘Shut up.’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
